Perfect Companions
by Lady Irish Rose
Summary: The companion series to "A Slayer in Wonderland" detailing some of the M-rated exploits between Hatter and Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to **"Perfect Companions"! **This is the companion series to **"A Slayer in Wonderland"** and its not-yet-released sequel featuring those M-rated moments between the sheets (and, sometimes, on top of the sheets or nowhere near the sheets) with Hatter and Alice. I decided to create a home for these steamy scenes so I would not have to change the rating of my story when most of it really is T-rated.

**!Those who have not read ASiW!** I strongly suggest you read that before reading this or anything in this companion series. All of these pieces will be canon to the story/stories and feature details that may not make sense if they are read as standalone smutfics. That said, I don't want to hear any complaints about some details not making sense because I did warn you!

**!Those who have read ASiW!** You should probably read the corresponding chapter in the story before reading the companion piece.

Many thanks to the encouragement and enthusiasm of my reviewers! If you guys are looking for more hot Hatter/Alice interaction, **"Firsts"** by **Alaina Downs **might be just for you. There's something in that wonderful and steamy collection for everyone, trust me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Companion to ASiW: Chapter XXX

By the Cheshire, she looked so delectably beautiful. Her skin was flushed, the slight, rosy tinge starting with her pale cheeks and spreading down to her chest. Her smooth pink lips were parted slightly, swollen and darkened from his ministrations. Thinking of those lips made him think of a slightly different set of lips he had not had the privilege of seeing or playing with yet. His trousers started to become painfully tight as blood and heat started to pool in his belly and head southwards.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, kissing her brow and cheeks, "the things I want to do to you. I really wish I did have those whatsits you talked about." It was quite miraculous he was able to think about that at all, for there surely was no blood flowing to his brain. And while the idea of putting some silly rubber sheath over his cock seemed preposterous, if it meant he could truly have her, he would have snapped that thing on in a heartbeat.

Alice's hands roamed up his shirt, her fingernails grazing against his bare skin, coaxing his already taut erection to fruition. It was amazing how much she could arouse him in the space of a few heartbeats. None of the girls he had been with before had ever been so enticing, so sweetly seductive. And Alice did it without even trying. Her explorative hands were not exactly untutored, but they had a flavor of innocence to them quite lacking in many of his other bed partners. Of course, more than a few of those girls had been…professionals.

_Probably best not to mention that, _the part of his mind that had not been completely clouded with lust muttered.

His brain almost blanked out when she started deftly unbuttoning his shirt. Against all odds, his cock grew even harder when she started covering his bare chest with light kisses, little wisps of breath tickling his skin and the sparse patch of chest hair on his sternum. She lightly kissed the blue-black bruise just below his collarbone where Dodo's bullet had struck and then moved onto trail butterfly kisses on the bandages covering his burns from the Tweedles' prods.

"Alice," he moaned; his voice thick with desire, "you…god you better stop with that…" His eyes fluttered shut when she slowly dragged her tongue up his neck and lightly nipped at his sensitive pulse point.

"And why?" she asked in a sultry, husky voice. "Besides, I don't think he," her hand moved down to the jutting bulge in his trousers and her fingers curled around his straining cock, "wants me to."

"Because," he whimpered as tremors ran through his body, "because…" What was the reason for stopping again? All blood flow to his brain had been diverted. Lucid thought was impossible for him as she stroked his cock through his trousers with one hand and drew her little sharp nails down his back with the other.

"I had a chat with someone else at Diamond Manor," she informed him cryptically, moving him backwards, inch by inch, towards the bed. That enigmatic smile returned. He had wondered what that smile was about, as if she were sitting on some big secret.

"Oh?"

They reached the bed. The backs of Hatter's thighs pressed up against the mattress. But they remained poised there, moving neither one way nor the other.

"Jack's fiancé, it turns out, is pretty awesome," she said while undoing the buttons of his trousers with those ridiculously nimble fingers. "And she helped me out with a certain problem."

His brain was far too bamboozled to pick out the underlying meaning to that statement. He was not wearing any kind of underclothing. So once she unbuttoned those trousers and pulled the fly apart, his extremely hard cock immediately sprang free, eliciting a surprised gasp from the girl. There was already a shiny bead of pre-cum oozing from the small slit at the tip.

Her eyes lit up. "Commando, are we?" she asked, a smile of amusement curling up her lips. "Very nice."

A belated revelation dawned on him, unmasking the little problem she must have discussed with the duchess. He would have to send that woman flowers. "You mean…?" He clapped his hands against her shoulders, squeezing them tightly as hope and want filled his features.

Alice nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell you what the remedy is. It's apparently—" she did not finish her sentence. The green light had been given and Hatter was swooping in, ever the opportunist. He crushed her to him, his mouth coming down upon hers with almost unseemly force. This time he allowed his hands to cup her buttocks and slide down her thighs. He yearned for more, to touch more of her naked skin.

"You are wearing far too much clothing," he stated curtly.

"Zipper's at the back," she panted, regarding him with earnest, lust-darkened eyes.

He made quick use of that information, sliding the zipper down and tugging the dress off of her in one fluid motion. The blue fabric pooled around her feet, revealing creamy, pearlescent skin. Her breasts were bound up in shiny black satin cups with thin lace straps extending over her shoulders. Her cleavage almost spilled out of the cups with the way her breaths came in short, panting gasps. He rubbed his fingers over the border of the bra cup and the soft, yielding flesh of her right breast. His other hand trailed down to the scrap of black lace serving as her underwear. The strip of lace curving around the crest of her hips was little more than a string, and he was both surprised and pleased to find that there was no fabric covering her the cheeks of her bottom.

Alice called it a thong. Earthly lingerie certainly was a work of genius, he decided.

"God, you're the loveliest thing I've ever seen," he ground out hoarsely. A charming blush blossomed over her pale skin at the compliment.

He wanted to take this slow, to revel in this moment. This was the first time with Alice, not just some nameless chit who cared more for his access to tea than for his body or himself. It was sacred, in a way. He wanted to caress every square inch of that glorious, peerless skin. He wanted to worship her with his own body. But his cock, which was currently serving in place of his brain, was growing ever more impatient. It twitched eagerly as his hands circled around her back to unhook the bra. It was a lovely thing, but it prevented him from getting a full view of those stunning breasts.

His fingers turned out to not be quite so nimble as hers and they fumbled at the bra clasp. He groaned in frustration while Alice just giggled.

"Having issues?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Bloody oyster clothing…so," he felt one hook come undone, "complicated." Of course, Alice could have helped him undo the bra fastening, but then it would have just made it too easy. She seemed intent on making him work for his prize, watching with no small amount of amusement.

"Most Wonderland women don't wear bras," he commented. He chose not to elaborate on that comment with: _most of the women I've slept with, anyway._

Finally the last hook came undone and, as if to punish the offending article for his frustration, he tore it off of her with a growl. She laughed at him.

But all the effort and aggravation was worth it. Alice was not a big-breasted girl. But, for her petite frame, the size and shape of her breasts were absolutely perfect. Her nipples were already hardened into small pink points; the dark pink skin of the areolas puckered. He ran his fingers over the nipples reverently before leaning into to take the one of them into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin.

"Ooooh…Hatter," she moaned as he swirled his tongue around the nipple in a circular motion. Her hands clawed at his back, eventually moving down to tug his trousers down. She ran one hand along his shaft while the other moved around down below to softly knead his ball sack. When she began to use the pre-cum as a lubricant to rub the sensitive crown of his cock, his pulse practically leapt out of his throat, and he let out a predatory growl.

He just barely remembered her ribs would probably still be a little tender. So he did not so much push her back onto the bed as he gently encouraged her to lie down. She kicked her dress and boots off in the process, laying before him in nothing more than those little black lace panties. And those things, in Hatter's opinion, could hardly even be called panties with the small amount of flesh they covered. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"As much as I like that shirt, I think it needs to go," she requested, smiling wickedly.

"Yes, my lady." The silk material fluttered to the floor along with his trousers, shoes, and socks.

He decided he was not quite finished playing with her breasts. Only this time, while his mouth worked the other nipple, he let his hand slip underneath the small triangle of black lace. He was greeted by smooth, hairless skin, meaning she must have shaved that morning in the shower at the hospital. His fingers ventured further, grazing across the clitoris and further down to her warm, slick core. He lazily traced the opening of her pussy as her stomach muscles and thigh muscles coiled up underneath him.

"Someone's already very wet," he snickered, lifting his head up from her breast to smirk at her. Then he dropped back down to continue suckling at it, tugging at the nipple and flicking his tongue back and forth. Alice moaned and bucked beneath him.

"Oh…my…Hatter..." He slid one of his fingers up inside her wet cavern and her speech transitioned into slurred gasps. Her pussy was just as wet, hot, and tight as he had imagined it would be. His cock, which was enjoying the attention of Alice's talented hands, shuddered in anticipation at meeting it.

"Alice," he breathed, "would you mind if I…had a taste?" The reason he asked was, in his extensive experience with girls, some had absolutely loved it when he went down on them. Others, however, had not wanted his face anywhere near the vicinity of that area. There was nothing he wanted more than to bury his tongue in Alice and lap up her juices. But he had no idea if it was something she would like. This was all one hands-on learning experience.

Alice gave him a lopsided smile. "I'll let you taste mine if you let me taste yours." She licked her lips.

_God, I love this woman._

After divesting her of that small scrap of black lace, he dug in, so to speak. She tasted like heaven, a tangy, spicy combination that was so uniquely Alice he could not believe he had gone without it for so long. He dragged his tongue along the tufted folds of her labia and laved it over the hooded clitoris, finally enclosing his lips around the little bud and suckling. The sweet, encouraging music of Alice's moans and shuddering gasps filled his ears. They grew more expressive when he reintroduced a steady pumping motion with his fingers, moving two digits in and out of her.

"Oh god…don't stop, don't stop…oh, yes….keep going, keep going," she pleaded in between her gasps and pants.

She spread her legs wider to give him better access. He stretched his other hand across her torso and up to her chest, intent on squeezing and pinching one of her nipples, achieving a veritable orgasmic trifecta. He could feel her walls closing down around his fingers.

She writhed beneath him, her breaths and moans steadily growing in both pitch and rate. "Oh fuck…I'm almost there…Oh…my….god…" She climaxed with a long, drawn out moan, her walls rhythmically contracting around his still moving fingers. He pulled his tongue away from her now hyper-sensitive clitoris to lick up the fresh juices seeping from around his fingers. He then drew himself up into a sitting position, bringing his thoroughly soaked fingers to his mouth to suck the juices off of them. Alice's head had dropped back onto the bed, her blue eyes glazed over.

"How do I taste?" she inquired, craning her neck up to look at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her, his lips dampened with her own fluids so that her own unique scent wafted into her nose. "You taste wonderful."

Alice ran her hands up over his bare buttocks and back, scoring a trail with her nails. By the time they were through, he imagined he would have some interesting red patterns on his back.

"Now it's my turn to taste," she announced with impatience, gripping his shoulders and winding her legs around his hips. Before he even knew what had happened, she flipped him over so that he was on his back and she was straddling him from the top. The tip of his cock grazed over the wet folds between her legs and it practically jumped to attention. All he had to do was thrust his hips up at just the right angle and he would hit home. But the girl atop him moved over to crouch beside him. He pouted.

"I get to taste, remember?" Alice chided him.

His disappointment was soon wiped away when she started swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. Then she sealed her lips around the tip and applied suction which made Hatter drop his head back and moan in ecstasy. Every few seconds, she would delve deeper, engulfing his cock inch by inch. He strove to keep his hips still, not wanting to buck his pelvis up with his cock halfway to the back of her throat. Then she started applying some strange twisting motion, moving her head around his shaft while simultaneously taking him in deeper. It felt like her tongue was hitting every sensitive point on the shaft.

None of the girls he had been with before had employed this spectacular trick. Apparently, Alice had some practice in giving blowjobs. But who was he to complain if he was now reaping the benefits of experience?

"Oh bloody fucking hell…god that feels good…fuck…Alice…deeper…take it all in," he moaned, lifting his head up to watch her fully deep throat him. Watching her proved to be somewhat dangerous. It was unbelievably erotic to see her with his cock completely filling her mouth. He felt his balls quiver in warning. If she kept this up much longer, he would be blowing his full load and he wanted to save that for somewhere else.

Luckily, Alice's mouth climbed back up his shaft, her blue eyes darting up to meet his own. There was an infinite amount of want, love, and trust in that gaze. It made his blood trill with joy and warmth.

"You taste pretty good yourself," she told him once she released his glistening cock from her mouth.

"I try," he replied saucily.

Their lips met and tongues melded together with ferocity. She straddled him once more grinding up against his throbbing, excited cock. Rocking her hips, she teased him (and, by extension, herself) by rubbing her sopping wet nether lips over the crown of his cock. It was maddening and delightful at the same time. His cock was like a lightening rod, transmitting vibrations of pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Alice," he hissed in frustration, "what are you doing?"

She giggled mirthfully, rolling her hips again. This time, however, Hatter caught on to the crests of her hips and clamped down on them. He knew that if she truly wanted, she could easily maneuver out of the hold, but he was banking on the fact that she did not seem to mind the challenge to her dominance.

They locked gazes, their gasps twining together as one as he thrust upward while she pushed her pelvis downward. His cock glided inside of her, the entrance already prepared and slickened for his arrival. They remained still for a moment as Alice's inner walls expanded and adjusted to encompass him. Her eyes fluttered shut and she rocked her head back, a moan of relief and pleasure issuing from her mouth in a sultry hiss.

Her hips slowly began to gyrate, her hands braced against his shoulders. He rolled his own pelvis to match her rhythm. The gyrations then turned into quicker, but simpler, up and down movements. His cock slipped in and out of her like a moving piston, and his head dropped while his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensations it engendered. It was a good thing she was starting out slow, or he would have just come inside her the moment he was sheathed inside her wet heat.

"Oh god…that's…fuck you feel so good," he groaned, the words coming out thick and husky.

"So do you," she chimed in a low, silky purr.

While she rode him, he let his hands do some roaming over the flat, taut planes of her abdomen. Her body was sheer perfection, in his opinion. It was firm and toned with years of athletic training, but still feminine and soft in all the right places. His hands passed over a patch of raised flesh, causing him to halt. He moved his hands aside to squint at the area, which was just below her navel. Though very faded and difficult to see in the dim light, he could just barely make out a horizontal slash of shiny, white scar tissue. It looked like an old stab wound.

But that train of thought was completely derailed once Alice increased her pace. She arched her back and threw her head back, directing her ecstatic cries towards the top of the bed canopy. The position gave him a perfect view of her pert breasts. They jiggled and bounced along with the rhythm of Hatter's up thrusts and Alice's gyrations.

Her vaginal muscles clenched his cock as if they would never let go (a rather brilliant reminder that he was having sex with a girl who was endowed with super strength). His balls, so heavy and full of semen, ached intensely. They yearned to be relieved of their burden, to spew out his seed deep inside of Alice's walls. But he did not want to come just yet. He wanted to feel her come with his cock deep inside of her. So he began experimentally aiming his thrusts, testing to see which spots would elicit the most response from her. Hatter had always believed he was a good lover. Good was not enough for his Alice, she deserved the absolute best he could give. She deserved the extraordinary and he was hell-bent on delivering.

She was very enthusiastic about vocalizing her opinions. "Oh right there…god…yes…right there…" Her moans grew louder and higher in pitch. Alice Hamilton, it turned out, was a bit of a screamer. Hatter could not have been more thrilled with this discovery.

"You going to be good girl and come for me?" he asked, his voice strained. It turned out it was hard work (hard being the operative word) to delay his own climax. He had never seen this girl look sexier than at this moment.

"Ooooh…my…" an inner muscle spasm cut off her words. This climax was more powerful than the first one. It rippled through her inner walls and up through all her muscles, drawing a high-pitched squeal from her powerful lungs. Her entire body seemed to coil up as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Her fingernails ripped into his shoulders with enough force to draw blood. He did not mind in the least. The little stings were worth it as he watched the interplay of expressions on her face as she climaxed.

Now he wanted to be on top. So he rolled the essentially boneless Alice over onto her back, stationing himself in between her thighs. This time he plunged his cock into her, making his thrusts hard and quick. There was no finesse to this style of lovemaking, but Hatter's control had long since jumped ship after watching Alice come. He drove into her with reckless abandon while simultaneously leaning down to drive his tongue into her mouth in a fierce, almost desperate kiss.

"Alice…fuck…yes…" he groaned, feeling his stomach muscles clench up as if to emulate the way her inner walls clutched his cock.

She spread her legs unfathomably wide, giving all of herself up to him. Then she clutched his face with both her hands and forced him to look down at her. Her blue eyes pierced him with love and trust so heartfelt it made his own eyes burn.

"Come for me, Hatter," she whispered. "Come inside me." That was, quite possibly, the hottest thing she could have said.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted. He shuddered, his quaking balls sending the message that he had now just passed the point of no return. With a strangled groan, his seed spurted up inside of her, coating her wet walls with sticky, white fluid. A few more thrusts and then his arm muscles gave out, sending him collapsing on top of Alice with his gradually softening cock still sheathed inside of her.

Silence reigned for the next few minutes as the two recovered from one most gratifying act of consummation. They lay, nude and intertwined, taking in deep, tremulous breaths and allowed their racing hearts to return to more normal rates. Both of their naked bodies glowed with the sheen of sweat and the pearly after-glow of rigorous lovemaking.

After a while, Alice ran her hair through his sweat-dampened locks. "You drive a hard bargain. But after a performance like that…" she paused to draw in a breath, "I think I'll _have_ to keep you."

With his face pressed into her soft breasts as it was, his resulting chuckle came out muffled. He could stay like this for a long time, he decided. His face buried in her breasts and his cock, though growing flaccid, buried in her pussy.

"If you don't get up, we're going to make a huge mess on your sheets," Alice cajoled him.

He answered with an indifferent grunt of "Fuck the sheets."

She snorted, rustling his hair affectionately. "Come on. I take it we'll be sleeping in them tonight so let's not get your semen all over them."

He pulled his head up to look up at her. "_Sleep_ in them?" he queried with a raised eyebrow. Once he fully recovered, he intended to do far more than just sleep in this bed.

Her response was to raise an eyebrow of her own and smirk knowingly. With a groan, he reluctantly acceded to her request and unraveled himself from her limbs. He stayed on the bed, arms splayed behind him and legs spread in front of him as Alice gracefully slid off. There was a telltale trail of semen seeping from in between her legs—earning a proud smirk from Hatter.

He watched admiringly as she walked to the bathroom, particularly keen on that perfect bare bottom flexing as she moved. A few minutes passed by where he sat there, his mind still reeling from disbelief over everything that had happened that day. They had won the war. Alice had confessed that she loved him. He had agreed to leave his life (or, rather, what was left of it) behind in Wonderland to follow her to her perilous world. And then they had had one of the most spectacular shag fests he had ever had the fortune to experience. Life for Hatter seemed to finally be looking up.

"Holy shit!" came Alice's excited squeal from the bathroom. Hatter, thinking something was wrong, immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom in bare-naked panic.

"What's wrong?"

"You have a hot tub?" she asked incredulously when he appeared in the doorway.

And with that, Hatter spent the rest of the day learning the full extent of Slayer stamina and flexibility.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...hehe. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part of this scene was requested by **Chibi-Kaz **and I hope it satisfies because I've never had the fortune of real experience. So kick back and enjoy the literal and metaphorical steaminess.

The wonderful **Alaina Downs** is writing another story featuring an AU Alice and Hatter with some bonus hot summer lovin' called **"Dark Horse"** so go read it!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Companion to ASiW: Chapter XXXII

One thing that never failed to elicit delighted surprise from Alice was that her new boyfriend Hatter had an impressive reservoir of stamina. This was high praise from a woman who had the collective strength of five bodybuilders stored up in her petite body. He was able to keep up with her in ways past boyfriends never seemed capable of. It was not that her former paramours were lazy or inattentive in bed—well, except perhaps one or two. Slayers just tended to have inordinately high sex drives, further driven by the fact that they were saddled with preternaturally enhanced stamina. The stamina of regular humans could hardly hope to compete. But it was starting to approach the point where Hatter, who, save for his Sledgehammer right fist, had no supernatural powers that she knew of, was starting to wear her out.

Not that she minded, of course.

When they first returned to his apartment they headed for the kitchenette to cobble together a meal. They feasted in earnest upon the sweet, sugary collection of tarts, pastries, cookies, and cake with some hot, honey-sweetened oolong tea to wash it down. She began to think some vigorous sex would be medically necessary to work off the calories.

"How in the hell do you keep so slim with all this horrible food you eat?" she asked while wiping some crumbs from a chocolate and raspberry tart off her lips.

Hatter stared at her incredulously. "Horrible? I thought you liked it!"

"I do! I love this food," she insisted. "By horrible I mean horribly unhealthy. God, it's like you have a pastry chef hidden in one of the cupboards. Do you ever eat a vegetable?"

He was silent for a long while before answering in a somewhat somber tone. "Vegetables are hard to come by these days since no one is really running the farms to grow them. Because I worked for the Hearts, I did have more opportunity to acquire vegetables and fruits than most. But I usually ended up giving a lot of them to the refugees."

His generosity touched her, and she smiled admiringly. "That's so sweet, Hatter," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. Then she shook her head. "It's a shame. I don't think those people will ever fully realize what a champion they had in you."

Hatter's smile was thin and self-conscious. She knew that he still struggled with guilt and shame over some of his past actions. However much she wanted to expunge that burden from him, it would definitely be considered overstepping her bounds if she were to do so. The most she could do was just lend him her support and compassion while he dealt with it on his own terms.

She bit into a jelly-filled pastry. Some of the sugary filling dripped down past her lips. Once she had swallowed the rest of the pastry, she wiped up the errant globs of dark red jelly and proceeded to lick it off her finger. She was completely unaware of the fact that Hatter was watching her with a gleam of hunger in his dark brown eyes. And that hunger had nothing to do with food.

Her body began to respond almost instantaneously to the inky dark lust arising in his eyes. Goosebumps spread across her skin and a familiar heat began to pool in her stomach and between her legs.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he asked in husky tone which caused her toes to curl.

"What, while stuffing my face?" she joked lightly.

"Licking your fingers, the jelly dripping down your lips…Makes me think of other things I'd like to see dripping down your lips," he said. There was already a well defined tent formation in his trousers. It was incredible how quickly his cock could spring to attention. Her eyes lit upon that sight and shudders of anticipation ran up her spine.

"Oh, really?" she coyly responded. "You like to see me lick things, don't you?" Pushing her chair back, Alice crouched down to her knees, her hands eagerly finding their way to his prominent erection. She gripped the hardness beneath the trousers and grinned at the small gasp which Hatter uttered.

With the impressive amount of sex they had been enjoying in such a short time frame, Alice had yet to give her new boyfriend a proper blowjob. She had taken his cock into her mouth several times, but she had never taken the act to the point of climax. A frisson of excitement ran through her, stirring up a throbbing wetness between her legs. She liked the thought of making him come in her mouth and feeling his seed drip down her lips.

The trousers were unzipped with alacrity by Hatter. Alice freed his cock from the clothing, once more very approving of her boyfriend's no-underwear-policy. She first smothered the shaft with feather soft kisses, even taking special care to include his heavy balls.

"Lick it," he commanded in a rough voice filled with hot need. "I want you to lick it like you did with your finger and then suck on it."

She inclined her head with a smirk. "As you wish."

She swept her tongue over the tip, swirling it around the slit and tasting the slight saltiness of the pre-cum which beaded out. Then she began licking the shaft like it was an ice cream cone. She dragged her tongue upwards, following the natural ridges and contours of the shaft.

Meanwhile, Hatter's hands were steadily winding tangles into her long hair as he groaned with pleasure from Alice's ministrations. "Oh yes…Alice…that's it…just like that. Oh, god, that feels good."

Alice cleared her throat and forced her gag reflex to relax as she prepared to fully take him into her mouth. Hatter released a throaty growl as she completely deep throated him, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the back of her throat. His hips reflexively bucked up as the wet warmth of her mouth, so similar to that of another area of her body, surrounded his sensitive cock.

"Fuck…god…that's bloody amazing…suck on it, love," he panted. "Suck on it hard."

She readily complied, moving her mouth up and down the shaft and applying the same twisting motion which seemed to be so popular. Hatter pulled on her hair and bunched it up in his fists, his moans picking up speed. She even carefully allowed her teeth to graze along the skin of his cock.

"Oh fuck, Alice, stop…I'm going to come…" he gasped while making no move to push her away.

Alice did not stop as she usually would. She knew why he was half-heartedly telling her to stop, and she appreciated his consideration of her. But this was about him now. She increased the suction and tongue action. A distinct tremor ran through his cock, transmitted to Alice through her own sensitive tongue. It hardened almost infinitesimally more before spurts of warm, sticky fluid came out of the tip, coating her inner cheeks and throat.

"Oooooh yesssss," Hatter cried out as he lifted his hips up, emptying himself into Alice's mouth. Then he fell back into the chair with a ragged sigh, forehead beaded with sweat. Most of the semen she greedily swallowed while some of it was left to drip out the side of her mouth. She slowly released his softening cock from her mouth, white fluid slowly oozing down her chin.

Hatter's mouth dropped open at the sight of his semen dripping from Alice's mouth. "That is so fucking hot," he proclaimed. "If you hadn't just completely emptied me out for the moment I'd get hard just from seeing that."

She scooped up the semen with her finger and then licked it clean right before his eyes. That rendered him temporarily speechless.

"You like that?"

He just slowly nodded his head in answer.

"So, what else do you want to get into?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you know the answer to that question," Hatter replied evenly. His eyes were like molten chocolate, dark and inviting. They pierced her right to the core, stoking and nurturing the flames of desire raging throughout her system.

He stood, letting his trousers slide to the ground in a heap around his feet. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch, showing that it was bravely trying to skirt around the laws of male reproductive physiology on her behalf. His dexterous fingers ran up her outer thighs. She idly wondered what he would do on the other side of the Looking Glass where she would be wearing jeans and pants on a more regular basis. Perhaps she now had a reason to start wearing skirts and dresses more often.

"What's this, now?" he noted with bemused surprise. His hands roamed along her hips, buttocks, and then over the mound of her pubis, dipping down to stroke the soft, dampened skin of her labia. He tweaked her clitoris, inciting a squealing gasp from Alice. "No panties?"

She smiled cheekily. "In my defense, they went missing in action last night after you had your little thong sling-shot experiment."

"Oh…terribly sorry about that." He did not sound sorry in the least.

"I'll bet you are," she murmured while she moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Their lips crashed together in a searing, tongue melding kiss. As they kissed, Hatter began pushing her backwards until she was horizontal with the tabletop, skirt completely hiked up underneath him. Their pelvises were precisely aligned so she could experience the gradual reawakening of his cock right up against her soaked nether lips. Her gut felt like there was a flock of doves flapping their wings ferociously within its chambers.

"I want to hear you moan," he whispered against her lips. His hot breath smelled strongly of sugar and tea spices. It smelled delicious. "I want you to scream my name as I fuck you. I want to hear you come."

"You heard that several times last night…and the day before," she reminded him, arching her neck as he sucked and nipped at an area below her jaw line. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Never," was his ardent reply. "I'll never get enough of you."

"Then maybe we should move to the bed," she suggested. Her cognitive abilities then fizzled out as she felt one of his fingers slide up inside of her, angling up to rub her G-spot.

"It's our last night with my kitchen table. Seems like a brilliant way to say good-bye," Hatter said. His finger was pumping in and out of her slick pussy while the other hand was busy rubbing her clitoris, using her own wetness for lubrication. A frenzy of sensations coursed through her body, each one progressively stronger than the one before it.

"Ooooh…god…Hatter," she moaned. That magnificent pressure was steadily building with each thrust of his finger. Her inner walls contracted, the muscles sending ripples of pleasure all the way to her head and toes. With the way every muscle in her body flexed and extended in repeated measure, she felt like she was getting a full body work-out.

"Fuck…I need…oh god…I'm almost there," she cried out, raking her nails down his back from underneath his silk shirt. There was a distinct possibility some of the jelly-filled pastries had been mashed into her hair. Caught up in the throes of orgasmic rapture as she was, there was no reason to care about such trivialities.

Just when she felt like she had reached the threshold, the point where the pressure was about to explode into a profusion of ecstasy, Hatter's motions grew still.

"No!" Alice decried, her womb quivering on the brink of gratification. She craned her neck up to face him, a near devastated confusion overtaking her features. "Why did you stop?" Every muscle and nerve on her body practically hovered at that pressure point, almost as if her body was held in a strange sort of suspended animation. She wanted…no, _needed_ for him to push her over the edge. It was agony just hanging there.

Before she could even glare at her lover, he drove his now fully erect cock into her pussy, which was already ripe and ready for it. Her slick, constricted walls practically sucked his member in and she dropped her head back to the table, a squeal of relief and pleasure bursting from her.

"So tight," he groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. His face melted into bliss. "So perfect. My Alice." Those liquid dark eyes opened to peer down at her, and she felt tears well up at the sheer amount of adoration in that gaze. No one had ever made her feel as unequivocally cherished and loved as he did. This physical union between them was not a mere exchange of carnal urges, it was an act of devotion and worship of each other. She held his gaze, keeping her eyes open and focused on him just like when he had been leading her through the terrifying heights of the city. But, this time, she was not afraid of falling from the heights Hatter was driving her towards. In fact, she yearned for it.

His slow thrusts rebuilt the pressure, her vaginal walls gradually tightening the hold on his cock. The tempo increased, his chest heaving with each movement.

"Oh…yes, yes, yes, fuck me, Hatter!" she screamed. "Fuck me! God…oh…my…Hatter!" She arched her back, pouring her heart into her moan of absolute ecstasy as she climaxed. The surge of orgasmic sensation swept over her, pulling her under its power. She gripped the edge of the table with her tremendously strong hands as she gave herself over to that primal force. The resultant cracks in the lacquered wood would not be noticed till much later.

"Look at me!" he commanded in a breathless voice. Though her neck muscles felt beyond the capacity of supporting the weight of her head, she complied. Their gazes locked once more, he pumped into her forcefully and rapidly to the point where she felt like he was going to drive her through the table. Aftershocks from her powerful orgasm raged through her body. She felt like she could just melt into the tabletop.

"Alice…fuck…yes!" Hatter shouted. She could tell the moment he came by the way his body froze up, as if all the energy was concentrated into evacuating his seed into her. Her inner walls, sensitivity primed by her orgasm, felt that last moment of rippling hardness before the release. The thick pearly fluid sprayed upon her walls, deliciously filling her up. He collapsed on top of her with a deep shuddering sigh of fulfillment, his head resting upon her furiously beating heart. Both of them just lay in that position, the only sounds in the room that of their raggedly drawn breaths intermingling.

"Oh yeah, your table is soooo going to miss us," Alice drawled, her tone saturated with sarcasm. Truly, she was shocked the thing was still standing.

Hatter reluctantly pulled himself upright, his softened cock slipping out of her, glistening from the mixture of her fluids mixed with his. She could feel his seed slowly seeping out of her. Once she stood, she knew there would be a distinct trail of filmy white on her inner thigh and she would have to press her legs together lest she make a mess upon the floor. In spite of how many consecutive times they engaged in amorous activities, he always seemed to release an impressive volume of semen.

"You are so beautiful," he proclaimed as she sat up and attempted to tame her disheveled mass of hair.

"Even with sex hair?" His own hair retained its usual state of ordered chaos, spikes of dark brown pointing in multiple directions, but ultimately shaping to accommodate the brim of a hat. She hoped he never got the urge to flatten it. His hair had such a unique, endearing character. It was so utterly _Hatter_.

He grinned wickedly. "Especially with sex hair."

Her vain attempt to calm down her own thick hair led to the discovery that some of their earlier meal had indeed made its way into her dark mane. She grimaced in aggravation as her fingers snagged on smashed pastry bits and jelly forming intractable clumps and tangles on the back of her head. She supposed that was just a consequence one had to accept from having sex on the kitchen table almost immediately after eating.

Hatter's solution to the problem was to take a bath in the hot tub. She was not given a mind to argue that idea. So, the two eagerly stripped off the remains of their clothes, tossing them aside in a haphazard trail leading to the bathroom. She had never asked him why he had a hot tub built in there. The young Slayer was certain she did not want to hear of the kinds of events which had transpired here throughout the years before she knew Hatter. But when she first got an eyeful of that large bubbling tub which appeared easily accommodating of four average-sized people, she had to quash pangs of jealousy at the images which resulted. Her mind had conjured up a veritable parade of blondes, redheads, and brunettes—every one of them with generous curves and bosoms to put her own modest figure to shame. Hatter may have been a novice where emotional relationships were concerned, but his skills in the bed—or, recently, on the tabletop—definitely indicated more than a passing acquaintance with the intimate workings of the female body.

Of course, Alice had not exactly been an untouched maid before meeting Hatter either. It would have been wonderful if they could have been each other's firsts. Alas, both of their "firsts" seemed to have long since passed by. She supposed they would have to settle on being each other's lasts. The thought gave her a smile.

"Your new apartment won't have one of these," she warned him.

Hatter shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Maybe I'll buy one with all that extra money Jack's giving me."

She released a deep sigh of contentment as she slowly sank into the water. The heat seeped into the muscles of her thighs, abdomen, back, and butt which were only just realizing how sore they were. "That might not be a bad idea," she commented, leaning her head back against the edge of the tub.

"Let me help you get that stuff out of your hair, love," Hatter said, bringing her out of her semi-conscious state enough that she could turn around and lean her back against him. She willingly submitted herself to his attention, feeling a wonderful, soporific wave descending upon her as he gently scrubbed the pastry and jelly clods out of her hair. When combined with the effect of being immersed in steaming hot water up to mid-torso, the young Slayer was induced into a state of nearly non-responsive relaxation. That is, until Hatter's hands finished with her hair and went wandering.

"God, I love your breasts," he announced reverently as his hands cupped them and kneaded them like dough.

Had she not been lulled into such an unguarded state of total relaxation, her mind would have been keen enough to stop her from saying the words which came out, "I'm sure you've seen bigger." She immediately regretted saying that, fearing that exposing some of the insecure jealousy she was quietly battling would spoil the moment.

"Bigger, yes," Hatter replied suavely, "but not better. Yours are perfect. Just the right size for you." He tweaked both her nipples simultaneously and she rocked against him with a gasp. "And your body is, without a doubt, the best I've ever seen."

To emphasize his belief, one hand slid to caress the gentle rise of her well-defined rectus abdominis muscle, pausing to briefly trace over the horizontal scar from that old stab wound just below her navel. The other hand traveled down her back, ending its journey with a firm grip on her buttocks. "So sexy and strong. My beautiful warrior girl."

Unused to such earnestly spoken adulations, Alice just stayed quiet. But a small, pleased smile spread on her lips at her boyfriend's appreciation. She knew men generally found her attractive, but Hatter made her actually feel _beautiful_ inside and out.

"You're not so bad yourself," she returned softly, maneuvering around so she was now straddling his hips, facing him directly. Her arms loped around his neck, fingers interlocking at the back. "In fact, I'm a little worried I may have to fend off some of my fellow Slayers once they see you."

Hatter grinned, his dark chocolate eyes smoldering. "Oooh, now if those girls are half as gorgeous as you are, then that's definitely something I wouldn't mind seeing. Perhaps we could arrange for it to be in a hot tub as well…or somewhere with lots of water."

"You're such a guy," she laughed, leaning in to press her lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss brimming with love and affection.

"Bloody right I am," he murmured in between the kisses. "Though, once again, I think I'm a little too emptied out for the moment to show you just how much of a _guy_ I am," he added glumly.

That did not stop his fingers from slipping in between the folds of her labia under the water. He rubbed and massaged the soft, delicate skin between her legs. Alice bit upon her lip and tilted her head back.

"You, on the other hand, are such a girl…and you can just keep going," he turned his attention to her clitoris as he spoke, swirling his finger in concentric circles over the hooded nub, "and going." His other hand rose out of the water to do the same motion on her nipples.

"Like the Energizer bunny," Alice remarked, reflexively grinding her hip against his.

"The what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, just keep going."

That inexorable tug on her senses began again, the slow pressure building. She was being drawn upwards for the…well, she had honestly lost count of the number of times he had brought her to that wondrous crescendo. She crashed her mouth down upon his, kissing him with furious desperation as his nimble fingers worked like mad, driving her up and up until the sweet release swept over her. She cried out and jerked against him, water sloshing over the sides of the tub.

"Yep, may not be a bad idea to get one of these things," Alice murmured with flickering half-lidded eyes, resting her head against Hatter's shoulders. Though the water had cooled some, it was still warm enough to amplify the blissful calm which engulfed her body in the aftermath of climax. She was content to stay here within the warmth and security of his arms, bodies partially immersed in heated water.

"That'll be at the top of the list, love. Well, after I redecorate the apartment and don't tell me I'm not going to have to do that. Poncey Prince Jack has horrible tastes…well, except when it comes to women," he replied.

Drowsily, she lifted her hand up to swipe at him, provoking a hearty chuckle from her lover. He swiftly captured that hand and planted a kiss on the fingertips.

Tomorrow they would cross through the Looking Glass into her world. Just thinking about bringing Hatter into the dark dangers of a hellmouth made her blood fill with ice in spite of the warm water and equally warm body pressed up against hers. There was just so much that could go wrong. He could die or, even more likely, she could die and then he would be left alone in her world. Her brain could not make up its mind over whether or not this was a sound decision, agreeing to let Hatter come back with her. But her heart was absolutely certain. Just the feel of his arms draped around her while she rested her cheek against the area where he had taken that bullet meant for her filled her soul with an unprecedented feeling of wholeness. She could not return without him. That had ceased being a viable option long ago.

Alice sighed and nestled closer up against him. "I love you," she whispered, barely loud enough for her own ears to hear. She was not sure if he heard it or not.

But his arms tightened around her and he dropped a kiss right on the top of her drenched head. "I love you, too," he whispered back. Then his tone turned to teasing as he said, "Alice of Legend."

Her mature response to that ridiculous title was to dunk him under the water and vault out of the tub, giggling mirthfully all the way. Hatter emerged, flinging water droplets everywhere as he violently shook his head and spluttered.

"You'll pay for that one, love," he promised mock seriously, climbing out of the tub.

She raked an appreciative glance over his nude, dripping wet body. Rivulets of water snaked down his lean, wiry form, giving it a glossy sheen in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom.

"Only if you can catch me," she replied playfully. Then she ran from the room with a shriek of girlish laughter with Hatter following, leaving puddles of water in their wake.

* * *

_This is the last companion piece in Wonderland, but I'm not sure if it'll be the last for this story. Don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty of need for companion pieces in the sequel haha._

_Hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Miss me? So I haven't started on the sequel yet. Hopefully I'll wrestle the muse into submission soon. But here's a little something to hold you over till then. This is especially for **Alaina Downs** who has been jonesing for some Hatter/Alice smut besides her own and she helped get this chapter moving with some inspiring ideas. She's got a hilarious short piece started called **"The Purity Test"** so go check it out if you are suffering from Hatter/Alice smut withdrawal as well. Hope everyone's summers are winding down nicely. I, personally, can't wait to get my sister off to college ;)

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Companion to ASiW: Chapter XXXV

Hatter had mixed feelings when he first walked into the apartment Jack had used during his time in Alice's world. He found himself assaulted by several images of Alice and Jack spending time together in this very drearily decorated but quite spacious abode. He pictured them laughing on the black leather couch together over a glass of wine, watching that glossy black security monitor device which apparently was not used for security purposes at all as Alice told it. This inevitably led to him envisioning the couple making their way up that spiral staircase to the bedroom. That slimy, tight feeling constricted his chest. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to make the images stop.

Perfect. Jack Heart was back in Wonderland and he was still managing to grate on Hatter's nerves. Bastard prince…well, king.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked as she finished giving him the grand tour.

"It's…ah…bigger than I thought it would be," he noted. The color scheme was rather unimaginative, but exactly what he would have expected of a Heart scion. Blacks, reds, and whites dominated the furniture, walls, and flooring. There was not much in the way of decoration. Hatter supposed that since it was only supposed to be a temporary location that Jack had not seen the need to bother.

"Yeah, guess the Resistance pays well," Alice replied, dropping her duffel bag on the sofa and shrugging off her purple jacket. He did not know when he started thinking of the jacket as hers, but it seemed ridiculous to take it back. It suited her well.

"So, are you hungry or thirsty or anything? Jack never did keep much food here, but I'm sure I could put something together," said Alice while she led him upstairs towards the bedroom with his bags.

The mention of Jack's name only served to fan the flames of the jealousy and he felt his face grow warm. The fact that they were headed towards the bedroom where Jack had slept and probably shagged _his_ Alice (granted, shagged her before she was _his_, but he had come to discover that jealousy was not a rational emotion) did not help matters. Of course, Alice had never really been clear about just how far her relationship with Jack had gone. He latched onto a slim, vain hope that maybe she had held out on the prince…king. But once the question entered his mind it nagged at him relentlessly. He was afraid to ask her the question not just because he feared that she might be angry, but also because he feared the answer. Jack and Alice had dated for about three months. She and Hatter had consummated their relationship on its first day. So he could not, logically, hold out much hope that she had been chaste with the other man. And he had no right to hope for that, his mind told him. It had been in the past; before she had even known him. And it was not like he had not slept with legions of girls before meeting Alice. But the difference there was that Alice had never met any of the girls he had been with and nor was she likely to, considering they were all back in Wonderland.

"Erm…Alice, is this the only bedroom?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, there's another one but there's nothing in it. He always told me he was eventually going to turn into an office or something, I think. I guess you could make it a guest bedroom if you wanted," she informed him flippantly.

He wanted to kick himself for seriously considering asking her if she might be amenable to sleeping on the floor.

The bed was neatly made with a black bedspread and fluffy crimson pillows. The walls were painted white, off-setting the black wooden dresser and little bedside table. On the table was a little silver device with a bright display reading 2:46 AM. That must have been the time. He had forgotten the people in this world categorized time into these discrete intervals day in and day out. Back in Wonderland, time was a much more abstract concept. It did not hold the same power over life as it apparently did here. The difference was going to take some definite adjusting on his part.

She turned to him, an impish smile gracing her lovely features. The bruise on her lower jaw had already faded a little, making the minor injury look as if it were over a day old rather than a couple hours old. "So, I believe there were some conditions I had to fulfill to stay the night," she said, sidling up to him to slide her arms around his neck.

"Um…yeah," he replied, pulling out a brittle smile in an attempt to mask the turmoil he was enduring with his own emotions.

Alice frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" was his shrill reply.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing?" she repeated skeptically. "Then why are you not tearing my clothes off and tossing me onto the bed to shag my brains out? I thought that was sort of the plan…" Her blue eyes roved all over his face worriedly before narrowing with realization. "It's the bed, isn't it?

"What? Of course not." Hatter pretended to be clueless, but his usual facility with deception eluded him under his girlfriend's exasperated gaze. "All right! So the bed does kind of bother me…I mean, it's where you and Jack…you know…" he mumbled darkly as he looked down at his feet. "Well…that is…unless you haven't…you know." He peaked at her hopefully. "Have you?"

Alice sighed, withdrawing her arms from around his neck. She was quiet for a long while before she said in a quiet voice, "Yeah, we did."

His stomach clenched. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have asked. It's not really my business what or who you did before we met," he quickly backpedaled. He could see his chances of sex that night decreasing with every passing second. "It's just…I've never felt like this before. All the other girls I've been with, I didn't care for any of them the way I care for you. I never gave a thought to the blokes they shagged before me. And it's just been driving me crazy and I know it doesn't make sense, but I can't help but think how I'll measure up to the bloody Prince of Hearts. I keep asking myself, what if his cock is better than mine…what if he licked you out better than me…"

To his utter surprise, Alice guffawed at that remark, interrupting his anxious rant. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "Well you don't have to worry about _that_ one. He never went down on me so I have no basis of comparison. I'm just going to assume you're better at it."

Hatter stared at her, nonplussed. "He never went down on you? Not even once?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"What? Why not? What the fuck was wrong with him?" he asked.

She shrugged. "He never offered and I was too…shy to ask, I guess."

"But _you_ went down on him, though, didn't you?" He almost slapped himself in the head. _Why did I ask that? I don't really want to know that._

Her forehead wrinkled. "You really want to know that?"

"Erm…I guess not…but I already asked…" He smiled humorlessly.

"Once or twice," she admitted. "He wasn't what I would call sexually adventurous, to be perfectly honest."

In other words, he had been boring in bed. Alice had little idea of how much that remark restored his flagging confidence and cheered his spirits.

"For shame, Alice. A man who's too afraid to go south of the border is not a true man. Honestly, why'd you stay with him for so long if he wouldn't return the favor?" he chided jovially. "It's fortunate you fell through the Looking Glass and met me so I could show you what a real lover is like."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but there was amused affection in her voice as she spoke. "That's more like it. My cocky Hatter is back."

"Speaking of cocks, mine is better, right? I mean, bigger and everything? More handsome?" he asked, half-serious and more than a little anxious to hear her answer.

His girlfriend did that eye-roll which basically was her way of saying _Oh my god, you are being ridiculous. _"For Christ's sake, Hatter, it's not a competition."

"Of course it is!" he retorted. "Everything's a competition among blokes."

She opened her mouth to say something in return, but then appeared to have a change of heart. "Well actually that does sound about right," she said dryly.

He folded his arms triumphantly and threw her a smug smirk. "So mine _is_ better."

A corner of her mouth tipped up into a devious, lopsided smile. "Well, I'm not sure. It's been almost 24 hours since we've last had sex…" She sashayed up to him and ran her hands up underneath his shirt to stroke his back. The sharp tips of her fingernails grazed lightly down the skin before she pulled him down once more into a kiss. She bit on his bottom lip and her hands moved around to the front area, skimming the area just above his belt. "You may have to remind me what your cock feels like so I can make an informed judgment."

Almost as if it had been equipped with hearing ability, his cock jumped to attention, tenting his trousers almost painfully. There seemed to be just enough blood flow left to his brain for him to drag words out of his mouth about protection. "You…uh…" she nipped his pulse point and suckled, which nearly made all his cognitive abilities fizzle out, "b-brought that bit of remedy stuff with you, right?"

"Just enough to hold me over till I get my pill straightened out," she replied huskily. "Now, what do you say we stop talking about Jack and get down to christening this new apartment of yours?"

Her deft hands unbuckled his belt and began to undo the buttons on his trousers. His cock lurched eagerly.

"Yes, ma'am…but first…I've decided I'm hungry after all," he said with a wicked glint in his dark brown eyes.

Before Alice could even raise a protest, he swooped down and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked more in surprise than anything, but then laughed as he carried her downstairs, slapping her bottom a few times during the journey. He deposited her right onto the breakfast island and pulled her boots off.

"So I'm on the menu?" she remarked breathlessly as he pushed her skirt up. She had changed her panties while she had been home. Instead of the little lacy black thong, she was wearing a pair of light blue panties with white polka dots. It covered quite a bit more skin than the thong did.

"Yep. I believe one of my terms for allowing you to stay here was that I got to lick you out for as long as I please," he reminded her as he slid the panties down her legs and tossed them aside. "And I am starving."

He leaned back to take the full view of her lying with her legs spread wide apart and made a quick decision. "As much as I love that dress, I think I want you completely naked," he told her.

She smiled and sat up, reaching behind to pull down the zipper and he helped ease the fabric over her head. Their lips met in a feverish kiss as he unhooked her bra (he had practiced that maneuver quite a lot in Wonderland) and slid the garment off. She unbuttoned his trousers and his cock immediately sprang forward. He groaned with relief, for it was starting to become slightly uncomfortable to keep the hard member restrained. His pulse surged with heat. Every square inch of skin on his body felt like its senses were amplified a hundredfold. It took all the willpower he had not to ram his cock into her perfect, wet core right at that moment.

Alice gasped as he dragged his tongue up her inner thigh and laved it against the perimeter of the soft, delicate skin of her labia. He coaxed her to lie her back down while he positioned both her legs over his shoulders. Once he started suckling on her sensitive clitoris, her gasps became louder, more pronounced moans of bliss. She writhed on the surface of the breakfast island, rhythmically undulating her hips.

"Oh…fuck…we're going to wake the neighbors," she panted. "Oooooh…god…yes." He had dipped his tongue deep inside her, stretching it as far as it would go so he could get a full taste of her tangy juices. He kissed, sucked, and licked those tufted folds of skin, glorifying in the perfection of her feminine parts. Her ecstatic moans and gasps made his cock harden all the more, desperate to drive itself home into her tight little core. By now he had probably dripped some pre-cum onto the surface of the table.

"Oooh…yes…yes…keep going, right there…oh fuck…yes," Alice gasped. He moved back up to suck on that sensitive pink pearl while thrusting one of his fingers up into her slick pussy. He pumped the digit in and out of her. He moved the other hand up to play with the hardened nipple on one of her breasts. Underneath his arm, he felt Alice's powerful core muscles contract, thrusting her pelvis upwards, increasing the pressure of his mouth against her clitoris. By now Alice's expressive moans were bouncing off the walls. He loved the fact that his girlfriend was a screamer.

Alice climaxed hard, slapping her hands against the table and crying out, "Ooooooh…Haaaatter." With his finger still deep inside her, he felt her vaginal muscles contract, squeezing him deliciously. He flicked his tongue against her now hypersensitive clitoris, provoking a writhing, almost mewling cry from his girl.

Hatter quickly lapped up the rest of her juices and kissed the folds of skin one last time before pulling back to regard the naked, slightly sweaty young woman in front of him. She had dropped her head back onto the table, her dark hair spread around her head. Her breasts bobbed up and down with the pace of her deep breaths. The dark pink skin of the areolas was puckered with ridges, swirling around the little central point of her nipples.

He smacked his lips together, licking up the remnants of her wetness. "And to think you were going without while you were with Jack," he remarked, shaking his head in wonderment.

"I know…crazy, isn't it?" she replied with hooded blue eyes.

"Now then," he announced, bringing his hand down to his cock and gripping the shaft, "I believe you needed to be reacquainted with this so you could make a final decision on whose is better: mine or Jack's."

He waggled his member at her as she sat up, throwing her head back and snorting. "You're just not going to let that go, are you?"

"No. So, what's your verdict?"

She appraised his cock, wrapping her hand around the shaft and using her thumb to caress the tip. He rocked his head back as spasms of sensation traveled through his cock, vibrating his balls dangerously. "Well, yours definitely feels thicker," she noted.

"Fuck right it does," Hatter asserted.

"But I don't think I can make a final decision until after you've well and thoroughly fucked me," she declared in a low, sultry voice.

The way she looked then in the afterglow of her orgasm with her hair all disheveled and her eyes a darker, deeper blue than usual was more sexy and beautiful than he could remember. It almost undid him. All the witty responses he had at his disposal completely dissipated in the wake of an astounding, hot rush of desire and love, driving him forward to wrap his arms around her with a hungry growl. Their mouths crashed together. She almost ripped his shirt off, but stemmed her passion enough to actually undo the buttons. He shrugged it off without breaking the kiss and then shimmied out of his trousers so that he was soon just as nude as she was. Then he slid his hands underneath her firm little bottom and gripped each cheek, pulling her up into his arms while she wrapped her limber legs around his hips.

Conscious thought disintegrated. It was like there were no longer two individuals in the room. They had melded together into one concentration of mingled desires. The need was overwhelming him. He did not even notice when he made the few steps to press Alice up against the wall. His body no longer moved with his explicit instruction. He just acted on his primal impulses. Alice gave a piercing cry of ecstasy when he rammed himself up inside of her. They crashed against the wall with each thrust, heedless of the fact that there might be other people in the apartment next door who might not appreciate such sounds in the middle of the night. Neither of them was capable of thinking about such things. Neither of them was capable of thinking about much at all.

"Fuck…yes…Alice!" he cried out as he moved her body up and down on his cock. Her tight pussy enclosed around his member, sending sensations of bliss rocketing through his body.

She flailed her arms against the wall, looking for something, anything to provide some sort of leverage.

Her name became a mantra, tumbling out of his mouth in a blaze of passion. Alice did not speak at all. All she could appear to do was fill the room with the sweet symphony of her moans and gasps. They soon became full-throated screams of ecstasy.

They were moving again, although how his legs were able to work when all the blood flow was surely going to his cock was beyond him. They stumbled into the living room, Alice unhooking her legs from around Hatter's hips. His cock, hard, red and glistening with her wetness slipped out of her. His balls trembled with the weight of his need to come, to fill her up completely. It was miraculous that he had been able to hold on for so long. But he was a man who had years of practice with the fairer sex under his belt. He had learned how to control and delay his climax, but Alice made it difficult to keep that in his grasp. She was _his_, the woman he loved, which vaulted her above all those other girls. He found it nearly impossible to not climax sometimes just from looking at her.

Hatter turned Alice around so her back was to him, placing a little love bite on her shoulder that caused her to shriek wonderfully. They had made it to the back of the leather couch and it was almost as if they read each other's minds. The young Slayer bent forward over the couch while he spread her legs from behind, guiding his cock up into her soaked core once more. Her inner walls clenched down around him, provoking a deep, guttural moan from him.

"Alice…Alice…god…fuck…fuck…" His vocabulary was limited at the moment. There was no way to verbalize everything he was feeling. He rocked his head back and latched onto her hips while he pumped his cock in and out of her. His eyes fluttered shut as he marveled at the spectacular way they seem to fit together.

"Ooooh…my…god…this feels good…oh god…that's so good…yeeeessss," Alice panted, gripping the back of the sofa as Hatter drove into her from behind. "Spank me!"

Hatter's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Just…oh…fuck…spank me," she gasped out.

He complied, lightly smacking his hand against one of her cheeks. If he could have, he would have made this last the rest of the night right up until the sun rose. But Alice's unexpected demand had abolished his control and his balls shuddered in warning. There was no stopping it as he reached his climax. He gasped and dropped his head down into the crook between her shoulder blades while he completely filled her up with his seed. Intense pleasure crashed over him in an orgiastic wave and he drew himself up against Alice, holding his sex-battered cock inside her.

"Oh my god…wow…" Alice breathed, resting her forehead against the back of the couch. "Hatter, that was…wow."

Hatter was unable to speak for a little bit. He had his head buried between Alice's shoulder blades and he kissed the small patch of skin there relentlessly. He could feel semen seeping out of Alice from around his softening cock. There would very likely soon be a mess on the floor once he extricated himself from her. But he was not very motivated to move at the moment. The post-coital wave of calm (Alice called it the "sex buzz") was descending on him, making his limbs heavy and somnolent.

Eventually he regained control over his mental faculties and mumbled out against Alice's back, "So mine's better, right?"

"God, yes…I never screamed like that with Jack," she answered emphatically.

"Excellent," he said, grinning victoriously.

"I guess we should…untangle ourselves and clean up before going to bed," Alice remarked as she straightened into a standing position. "I don't know how you do it. It seems like it should defy the laws of physiology. But you always seem to shoot out a lot of it." She was referring to the volume of semen he had spurted up inside of her, which was bowing down to gravity and spilling out of her, coating her inner thighs and dripping to the floor. She pressed her legs together to staunch the flow.

He snickered with pride at that remark. Then his eyes widened when he remembered that Jack and Alice had had sex in that bed upstairs when they had been dating. "The bed! Right, once I've replenished my fuel I have to fuck you in that bed!"

"What? Hatter, aren't you a little tired?" Alice asked in disbelief, her eyes traveling down to his admittedly reddened and somewhat diminished cock.

"Not so tired that I can't fuck new memories of that bed into you. Besides, I came too early this time. I want to feel you come while I'm up inside you. And after I've fucked the Prince out of you, we're going to get rid of that bed and get a new one," he declared, crossing his arms over his chest implacably.

Alice just laughed at him and ambled into the kitchen to get a towel.

* * *

_Whoo…that was hot. Now I have to take a shower to cool down from writing this. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!_


End file.
